conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Anglia general election, 2015
| elected_mps = 300 | next_election = Next New Anglian general election | next_year = 2020? | next_mps = | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= All 300 Members of the House of Commons of New Anglia 60 Members of the New Anglian Senedd | majority_seats = 151 needed for a majority in the Commons, 61 needed for a majority in the Senedd | opinion_polls = | turnout = 68.2% (21,026,334) | image1 = Eirwyn Powell portrait.jpg | size1 = 90px | colour1 = DC241F | leader1 = Eirwyn Powell | party1 = Labour | alliance1 = | home_state1 = | running_mate1 = | electoral_vote1 = | delegate_count1 = | states_carried1 = | leader_since1 = 2007 | leaders_seat1 = Caerdydd South | last_election1 = | seats_before1 = 149 | seats_needed1 = | seats1 = 162 | seats_after1 = | seat_change1 = 13 | popular_vote1 = 7,758,717 | percentage1 = 36.9% | swing1 = | image2 = David Blake portrait.jpg | size2 = 90px | colour2 = 08D | candidate2 = | leader2 = David Blake | party2 = Conservative | alliance2 = | home_state2 = | running_mate2 = | electoral_vote2 = | delegate_count2 = | states_carried2 = | leader_since2 = 2010 | leaders_seat2 = Norcalder Hills | last_election2 = | seats_before2 = 102 | seats_needed2 = | seats2 = 98 | seats_after2 = | seat_change2 = 4 | popular_vote2 = 6,181,742 | percentage2 = 29.4% | swing2 = | image3 = David Davies.jpg | size3 = 90px | colour3 = 080 | leader3 = David Davies | party3 = Plaid | alliance3 = | home_state3 = | running_mate3 = | electoral_vote3 = | delegate_count3 = | states_carried3 = | leader_since3 = 2006 | leaders_seat3 = Abersomer Southwest and Penmaen | last_election3 = | seats_before3 = 6 | seats_needed3 = | seats3 = 25 | seats_after3 = | seat_change3 = 19 | popular_vote3 = 3,153,950 | percentage3 = 15.0% | swing3 = | image4 = George Clinton.jpg | size4 = 90px | colour4 = FFDD30 | leader4 = George Clinton | party4 = Democratic Party of New Anglia | alliance4 = | home_state4 = | running_mate4 = | electoral_vote4 = | delegate_count4 = | states_carried4 = | leader_since4 = 2002 | leaders_seat4 = Brightside Central | last_election4 = | seats_before4 = 37 | seats_needed4 = | seats4 = 8 | seats_after4 = | seat_change4 = 29 | popular_vote4 = 2,144,686 | percentage4 = 10.2% | swing4 = | image5 = James Bentham.jpg | size5 = 90px | colour5 = D46A4C | leader5 = James Bentham | party5 = PP | alliance5 = | home_state5 = | running_mate5 = | electoral_vote5 = | delegate_count5 = | states_carried5 = | leader_since5 = 2012 | leaders_seat5 = Norrington | last_election5 = | seats_before5 = 4 | seats_needed5 = | seats5 = 4 | seats_after5 = | seat_change5 = | popular_vote5 = 883,106 | percentage5 = 4.2% | swing5 = | image6 = Steven Farron.png | size6 = 100px | colour6 = 70147A | leader6 = Steven Farron | party6 = NIM | alliance6 = | home_state6 = | running_mate6 = | electoral_vote6 = | delegate_count6 = | states_carried6 = | leader_since6 = 1997 | leaders_seat6 = Truxley | last_election6 = | seats_before6 = 1 | seats_needed6 = | seats6 = 2 | seats_after6 = | seat_change6 = 1 | popular_vote6 = 693,869 | percentage6 = 3.3% | swing6 = | poll1_date = | poll1_source = | poll1_nominee1 = | poll1_party1 = | poll1_nominee2 = | poll1_party2 = | poll2_date = | poll2_source = | poll2_nominee1 = | poll2_party1 = | poll2_nominee2 = | poll2_party2 = | 1blank = | 1data1 = | 1data2 = | 2blank = | 2data1 = | 2data2 = | map_image = | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = | title = | before_election = | before_party = | posttitle = | after_election = | after_party = }} The New Anglia general election of 2015 was held on 12 October 2015 to elect the 35th Parliament of New Anglia. Voting took place in all 300 parliamentary ridings in New Anglia, each electing one Member of Parliament to the House of Commons and regionally electing 60 Members of Parliament to the Senedd. Local elections took place across the country on the same day. Overview (temporary during construction of the article) An election which saw the Democrats wiped out because of their pledge of support to Conservative policies, despite a generally-left leaning populace, including the demotion of Welsh from a government official-language to a minority language stoking nationalist party wins in Cymru Newyedd and a rise on fees for health, education, and culture in order to reduce taxes, which would have resulted in up front cost increases for frontline public services; and which saw Labour gain additional support from its largely successful programme during the previous term. Although polls consistently said that attractive socialist policies from the PP would see them taking an unprecedented share of the vote, they continued to remain strong only in the industrial Somerset heartlands where they currently hold seats, a result attributed to strategic voting in Conservative/Labour marginal seats. A trend to observe for future elections is the slow rise of the far right National Independence Movement, which advocates strong limits on immigration and increased devolution of powers to local authorities. Plaid Newyedd, previously an obscure regional party, emerges as a strong national party on the backs of Democrat defeats across Cymru Newyedd. Because of the result, Labour has a working majority and no longer has to rely on confidence or supply agreements with the People's Party and Plaid, allowing them complete control over legislation and the parliamentary agenda. Date and process Participating parties Campaign Opinion polls Results Aftermath Category:Elections in New Anglia